warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Airfield
Upgrade Progression Upgrade Experience (XP) Appearance Progression & States of Repair Building Function All Units must be produced before they can be used by the Commander. Each seperate category of Units ( Aircraft, Vehicles, Infantry & Merc Mechs ) has its own Production Building specifically for that unit type. *The Airfield serves as the facility for the Production and Scrapping of all unlocked and available Aircraft Units. # Displays the Aircraft available for production and the current number currently and previously produced . # Shows vital info about each Aircraft : Production Cost & Time, Stats, Capacity Cost & Damage Filters. # Show the total Used & Available space for the production of all Aircraft. # Displays the Aircraft waiting to be produced and the time remaining on the Aircraft in production. # Displays the current level of the Airfield. Also displays current and upcoming Build & Repair Boosts. Building Relationships Relationship to the Aircraft Hangar *The Airfield is required for the construction and function of the Aircraft Hangar. *Once produced in the Airfield all Aircraft are then stored in the Aircraft Hangar. **From the Aircraft Hangar the stored Aircraft may be transferred into the Aircraft Platoon, Helicopter Platoon or a Drone Silo. Relationship to the Helipad *The Airfield is required for the construction and function of the Helipad. *Once produced in the Airfield all compatible Helicopters may then be transferred from storage to the Helipad. *The Helipad's Capacity is added to the capacities of the Airfield and Aircraft Hangar to give the overall Aircraft Capacity. Relationship to The Drone Silo Aircraft Capacity Contribution The Level of Airfield determines the amount of additional space that is added to the total Aircraft Capacity. *A greater Aircraft Capacity allows for additional Aircraft production. *This additional Aircraft Capacity my be used for the production of any Aircraft Type. The total Aircraft Capacity or Production Space is derived from three Military Buildings : *The Airfield, Aircraft Hangar & Helipad *Each building contributes its capacity to the overall total Aircraft Capacity. *A Commander's current total Aircraft Capacity is displayed in the Airfield. Related Missions Update History *The gained the War Production function starting at Level 31 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 35 in the . *The reduced Upraged Times for Levels 16 thru 30 in the . *The removed All Power Usage for all Levels in the . *The began providing Token Crafting TEX cost reductions in the . *The reduced Upgrade Times for Levels 6 to 26 in the . *The gained the ability to be upgraded to Level 30 in the . *The restructured all Air Capacity Amounts for Levels 1 - 20 in the Game Update of Aug 23, 2017. *The restructured its Upgrade Times for all levels in the Game Update of Dec 22, 2016. *The received the ability to be upgraded to Level 26 in the Game Update of Jul 14, 2016. *The Airfield received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of Dec 23, 2015. *The Airfield received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of Aug 11, 2015. *The Airfield transferred Aircraft repair to the Aircraft Platoon in the Game Update of Nov 13, 2013. *The Airfield had its Repair Time reduced to 30 seconds in the Game Update of Jul 26, 2013. *The Airfield had its art size and Footprint reduced in the Game Update of July 11, 2013. *The Airfield was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates. Additional Facts *The Airfield requires that the Tech Center to be built prior to its construction. *The Airfield pauses its production ofAircraftAircraft when Damaged or being Upgraded. *The Airfield only comsumes Power from the Power Plants when it is actively producing Aircraft. Trivia *The Airfield originally preformed all Aircraft Repairs until this fuction was trasfered to the Aircraft & Helicopter Platoons. *The Airfield has a ''Footprint of 10 x 6. *''Building Pixel Sheet Code : 13 Firsts & Records *War Commander Record's : **''Largest Structure Footprint of any Building on a Player's Base'' - The Airfield with 60 Total Area ( 10 x 6 ) Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - 7/11 - Maintenance Notes ( Official ) - Footprint Reduced *Kixeye Forum ( 08/11/15 ) - Power up your AIRFORCE! ( Official ) - New Level + More *Kixeye Forum ( 12/23/15 ) : Command Center Level 9 ( Official ) - Level 15 Airfield *Kixeye Forum ( 07/15/16 ) - New Building Levels ( Official ) - Ability to for to be upgraded to Lv26. *Kixeye Forum ( 12/22/16 ) - WrongThinker Thinks #09 - Building Upgrade Times: Revisited ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 08/23/17 ) - Command Center 12 ( Official ) - Air Capacity Restructure *Kixeye Forum ( 03/07/18 ) - Command Center 13 Briefing ( Official ) - Level 13 CC Introduction. Gallery Airfield-UnlockRequirements.png|Unlock Requirements build airfield.PNG|Level 1 Message Aifield-Footprint.png|Structure Footprint 10 x 6 BaseUpgrades-ByRUBI.png|Unique Airfield Design Gallery - Historical old airfiled upgrade panel.jpg|Old Upgrade Panel AircraftInBattle.jpg|Aircraft In Battle AirfieldRepairPanel.jpg|Old Aircraft Repair Panel Airfield-RepairTab.png|Repair Tab Just After Function Transfered WC_04.jpeg|Old Build/Produce Menu GameUpdate 08-11-2015.png|Game Update : Aug 11, 2015 Level 11 Added GameUpdate 12-23-2015.png|Game Update : Dec 23, 2015 Levels 12 - 15 Added Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:Unit Production Building Category:A to Z Category:War Production Building